


Who's the Piss Baby Now?

by NeonCrush



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And dream and sapnap love piss, Begging, Biting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Desperation, Dream is definitely the top here though, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Just Roll With It, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, They both call him Georgie a LOT, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wetting, Whining, Yeah sapnap is sort of a bottom and a top in this fic, they all just loVE EACH OTHER OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrush/pseuds/NeonCrush
Summary: Dream and Sapnap make George piss himself. George doesn't hate it.—WARNING: This story contains omorashi/piss. Please don't read if you aren't into that sort of thing!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 309





	Who's the Piss Baby Now?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. This story uses personas/characters only and is not attempting to ship the content creators in real life. The creators included here have specifically indicated that they are alright with these types of works. That being said, if any of the creators express discomfort with this or similar stories in the future, I will take it down immediately.
> 
> The fact that Dream tweeting out "piss" yesterday with zero context was what finally got me to post this story, oop.
> 
> Enjoy!

Both of George’s boyfriends were into piss.

It wasn’t something that he minded, really. Sure, he’d teased them a bit about it in the beginning (especially Dream, since the affectionate nickname ‘Pissbaby’ had gained a new meaning), but it was all in good fun. Everyone had their kinks, no matter how unorthodox.

But now, sitting here in the living room before his two visibly hopeful housemates, he was starting to wonder if it had been such a good idea to encourage them the way he did.

“You want me to try _what_?”

“It’s called a hold,” Dream spoke up first, clearly hesitant to go on. “Basically, you try not to go to the bathroom for as long as possible.”

George blinked, nodding slowly. “...Alright. That doesn’t seem too bad. But what enjoyment do you get out of this?”

“Well, we control things like what you drink and when you get to go,” Sapnap added from beside the taller male with a grin. “And we get to watch you squirm.”

Dream elbowed Sapnap in the side and shot him a disapproving frown, ignoring the whine of pain that came from the raven. Turning back to George, he shook his head. “We completely understand if you’re not comfortable. We’ve just been thinking about it for some time now, and thought we’d might as well ask you about it.”

George bit his lip, turning the idea over in his mind. Admittedly, he wasn’t sure how much he liked the idea of handing over his bathroom privileges, but maybe there was something enjoyable about it that he didn't quite understand yet. After all, Sapnap and Dream would never lie to him.

Dream took George’s silence as uncertainty and opted to continue, tone gentle. “We would make sure you’re safe of course, but don’t feel any pressure, okay?”

George shook his head quickly, looking back up. “No no, it’s fine. I actually think I want to try it, for you guys. It could be interesting.”

A combination of relief and excitement immediately washed over both boys’ faces, and George smiled. They really were so endearing sometimes. It was part of the reason he’d fallen so hard for them in the first place.

His thoughts immediately shifted direction, however, when Dream spoke up again, a mischievous glint in his eye that had butterflies stirring in the pit of George’s stomach.

“Alright, let’s get you filled up, then, Georgie.”

“I’ll go get some stuff,” Sapnap said with a short laugh before he headed off in the direction of the kitchen, disappearing from view. Leaving Dream and George alone by the couch, the taller towering over him.

One of Dream’s hands came up to cup George’s cheek, stroking his thumb over it lovingly. “You make sure you let us know if you ever feel worried or upset, okay?”

His tone was even, laced with honey. George almost wondered if this was the calm before the storm— a temporary grace period.

George let his eyes fall half-lidded, unable to resist leaning into the warm touch as he stared up into emerald green eyes. “I will. I promise.

“Good,” he said simply, letting his hand fall to his side once more as Sapnap noisily kicked open the door to the kitchen, hustling in with his arms practically overflowing with water bottles. George gaped at the display, watching him place them all down on the coffee table and step back as if to admire his work.

“Alright, I think this should be enough for now,” he mused, tapping his chin.

“For _now?_ This is enough for a whole week!” George blinked, looking incredulously up at him. 

Sapnap only shrugged, a smug expression on his face.

“Guess you’d better start drinking, then.”

George didn’t move for a moment. When no one made any attempt to say or do anything, he reached forward, grasping a bottle and feeling the clear plastic crinkle beneath his fingers. He uncapped it in one fluid motion, bringing it to his mouth and letting the cool liquid spill past his lips. He tried to focus on drinking, but with two scrutinizing gazes on him, it was a little difficult. 

He paused in his drinking, lowering the water bottle and looking up to the two with a brow raised.

“Are you both just going to stand there and watch me drink water, or are we going to do something?”

That seemed to snap the two of them out of some sort of trance. “We could mess around on the SMP for a while?” Dream suggested.

George shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

And that’s how the party ended up migrating to the shared office, each sat in front of his own gaming set-up. Dream and Sapnap had been kind enough to bring George’s stash of water for him, arranging it to one side of his PC for easy access. 

Soon enough, the room was filled with their laughter, and the brunet nearly forgot about all the liquids he was idly consuming as they played.

“Dream, help, he’s gonna kill me!” George screamed as Sapnap chased him down, making a beeline for the holy land.

“Oh _come on_ _now_ , George, you’re _fine_ ,” Dream snickered, watching as the message _GeorgeNotFound was slain by Sapnap_ appeared on-screen.

Sapnap only laughed as George groaned, falling back into his chair. “This is like the hundredth time I’ve lost all my stuff,” he whined, a pout making its way onto his face.

“Well maybe you should get better at not dying.”

George was about to protest further when he felt his bladder tighten momentarily, reminding him of why they were doing all of this in the first place. How did he already need to go?

A quick glance at his stash revealed that he’d already managed to get through three of the bottles, plus whatever else he’d had to drink throughout the day. He didn’t even think he’d gone to the bathroom since he first woke up that morning.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he focused back in on the server, clicking the respawn button. He didn’t need to go that badly yet. He’d be fine.

But just twenty minutes later, George’s thoughts were starting to become clouded with his steadily increasing desire to use the toilet. It was almost as if the very knowledge that he couldn’t go whenever he wanted had shrunk his bladder down to the size of a walnut.

He definitely would have already stepped away from his computer to take a piss by now, but he had a feeling Dream and Sapnap would have something to say about that.

So he stayed quiet.

Shifting in his chair for the millionth time in an attempt to get comfortable despite the mounting pressure, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Sapnap’s voice emanated from right beside him.

“You stopped drinking your water, Georgie,” the darker-haired male said with a tilt of his head. He had moved his rolling gaming chair closer, his expression displaying innocent confusion, but George knew it was only a facade.

“I’m not thirsty,” George said simply, eyeing the drinks warily— the last thing he wanted to do was add more liquid to the growing lake inside of him. 

He hadn’t realized Sapnap had been watching him so closely, but he should have expected it since that was the point of this whole thing. 

“But you _need_ to drink.” George watched out of the corner of his eye as Dream turned in his chair to face the other two with interest, apparently choosing not to intervene.

Sap continued, his voice dipping lower, his eyes darkening. “Don’t you wanna be a good boy for us?”

George swallowed thickly, face warming. They knew exactly how to pull at his strings, just the right way to push his buttons.

His gaze flicked briefly to Dream almost as a call for help, but the other only looked on, seemingly just as enraptured.

Letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, George grabbed one of the unopened bottles and started to drink, fidgeting under the intense gaze of his two boyfriends. It was almost two much, the way their eyes bore holes into him as they most likely took in every detail of the scene before them.

Sapnap finally scooted his chair back to give George his personal space once more, but not before ruffling his chocolate brown hair affectionately, his tone lighter than it was only a moment earlier.

“There we go. Not too hard, hm?”

George answered with a huff, finishing his water and tossing it to the side to join the others. Were they trying to drown him or something? This was probably the most water he’d ever had in a single day.

At the very least, he’d be very hydrated after all this was over.

Dream’s gaze lingered on George for a moment, seemingly trying to figure something out, before the blond stood and stretched his limbs with an audible pop. “I’m getting bored. Do you guys wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Sure,” George agreed, happy to escape the tension in the room and give his mind something more idle to focus on, as most of his attention was focused on his bladder at the moment.

“Yeah okay, but only if I get to pick,” Sapnap laughed, which was met with an exaggerated groan from Dream.

“Well, you better pick something good then, Pandas.”

“It’s not like your movie choices are any better,” Sapnap jabbed back playfully, flicking the taller on the nose.

George laughed, about to weigh in— until he stood up from his chair and gravity increased tenfold on his bladder. He gasped quietly, squeezing his thighs together momentarily to hold back the wave of liquid inside of him that threatened to spill right out.

 _God_ , he really had drank a lot of water.

He quickly gained back control, but it was too late— he lifted his head to see Dream and Sapnap staring right at him, both with mixtures of surprise and something else evident in their faces.

Before anyone could say anything, George made a beeline for the door, hurriedly mumbling out a, “Let’s go pick a movie then,” as he headed toward the living room.

Trying to ignore how full he was feeling, George carefully situated himself in the middle of the couch, knees pulled up to his chest. Dream and Sapnap entered an abnormally long time after— had they been discussing something they didn’t want him to hear?

The thought almost stirred excitement deep in his stomach. He truly had no idea what was coming next, and a part of him loved it.

Dream plopped down on the couch to his left while Sapnap fiddled with the remotes, cursing to himself as he tried to find the one that actually had batteries in it.

A hand on George’s propped-up knee nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. He turned to see Dream smiling sweetly down at him, causing an instantaneous blooming of butterflies in his stomach. The taller leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, rubbing his thumb gently over his knee.

“You doing okay?” He asked, his tone genuine.

George nodded, letting himself slump against Dream’s chest slightly as his knees fell away from his body. “Mm-hmm.” He hesitated a moment before continuing. “I’m feeling pretty full, though.”

The statement was punctuated by a shift in the position of his legs as he tried to get comfortable, and he could almost feel Dream tense up beneath his weight.

“Oh?” His voice was strained, like he wasn’t allowing himself to fully express how he was feeling. Was he holding back?

To test his theory, George rubbed his thighs together, giving an exaggerated whine as he pressed his face into Dream’s lime hoodie. “I need to _go_ , Dream.”

This elicited a stifled groan from the taller. So he’d been right after all— Dream _had_ been holding back, probably out of fear of making him uncomfortable.

The knowledge that he was affecting him in this way by simply needing to go to the bathroom had a familiar heat settling in his body, lighting him on fire from the inside out. It was strange, but...he didn’t hate it by any means.

“I know, baby. But don’t you want to be a good boy for us and hold it?” Dream’s voice rumbled in his chest, and George bit his lip at the sweet pet name. He pulled his face out of the soft fabric, gazing up at Dream with chocolate brown eyes as he straightened up slightly.

“I’ll try. For you guys.”

“That’s our Georgie,” Sapnap hummed as he made his way over to the couch, having finally gotten a movie on. It was some lame rom-com they’d watched only once before— something casual since they all knew the screen wasn’t exactly what they’d be focusing on tonight.

Sapnap sat on George’s other side, effectively trapping him between his two lovers as the opening credits began to play. Comforted by their presence, he settled deeper into the cushions, exhaling gently.

His bladder was giving him a break— maybe it wouldn’t be too difficult to hold on for a little while longer, and he could just enjoy a tender moment with his two favorite people.

This mindset worked for a while, a half hour of the movie at least. The three were laughing and joking about the cliche jokes and tropes, almost as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring. Dream even made popcorn as the light outside grew dimmer, the tv screen the only thing still illuminating the darkened room.

However, the fun _really_ started when George suddenly couldn’t seem to sit still. Crossing and uncrossing his legs, alternating between leaning on Dream and leaning on Sapnap, bouncing one leg up and down— he was constantly moving, not staying in the same spot for long.

This wasn’t comparable to earlier, when he only shifted position from time to time. This was a hundred times worse, as it felt that if he stopped moving for even a fraction of a second, he was going to lose the battle with his bladder.

It seemed that his need had increased exponentially in only the last couple of minutes, and he began to wonder if he should say something to his boyfriends.

But they both looked so engrossed in the movie...had they even noticed his fidgeting?

There was no way they’d missed it— that’s why they were doing this in the first place. So were they just ignoring him as a form of torture, to get him to admit his own need?

He wasn’t going to give in that easily. No way.

So he held it.

Until the first true wave of desperation washed over him, causing him to bite back a whimper as his nails dug into the fabric of his jeans, thighs pressing closer together.

 _God_ , if he didn’t do something soon, their nice living room couch would be a goner.

Standing abruptly on shaky legs and gripping the hem of his pale blue t-shirt, George faced the two men on the couch. They both stared back at him expectantly; Sapnap was having trouble keeping his gaze focused on George’s face.

“I’m gonna go get a snack,” he forced out with an awkward smile before making a mad dash for the kitchen.

The second he passed the threshold into the adjacent room, he practically collapsed against the counter— one hand gripped the edge of the cool surface as the other came down to press between his legs, his thighs squeezing desperately around it. He nearly moaned at the momentary relief it brought, but it wasn’t enough. He felt tense, like a water balloon ready to pop any second now.

And the worst part?

The bathroom was right there, a few feet away. So close, yet so far.

He allowed himself to stare longingly through the open door at the toilet for a moment, imagining what it would be like to just unzip his fly and release the torrent of liquid inside of him. The pure _ecstasy_ he’d feel.

This thought was met with immediate regret as his bladder clenched down within him, the promise of relief too much for it to bear. George gasped as he felt a trickle of urine escape him, dampening his boxers just slightly as he wriggled and writhed in place, trying to regain control again.

He was losing this battle, and _fast_. He only hoped Dream and Sapnap would let him go soon.

He was considering just going back out to the living room and asking them outright when—

“I had a feeling you didn’t come back here for a snack.”

George’s entire body stilled at the sound of Sapnap’s voice behind him, not making any attempt to turn around. Shit.

Soft footsteps padded across the kitchen, getting louder before stopping directly behind him. Hands slid gently around his waist, grazing against his hips before clasping against his abdomen. He could feel hot breath against his neck; a shudder wracked his body, his eyes falling shut.

“You really need to go, huh?” Sapnap murmured, voice low. George could feel his firm hands starting to rub in small circles over his stomach, and a whine fell from his lips as he tilted his head back against the other’s shoulder.

“You sure were squirming a lot in there,” he continued, pressing his body flush against George’s slightly smaller frame. His cheeks warmed as he felt something not-so-discrete make contact against his backside.

“You’ve been doing so well, holding it for us like this. You’re such a good boy, George.”

George didn’t know if it was the intensity of the situation or the ache in his bladder transforming into something more pleasurable, but he let out a moan, wiggling against the other.

Suddenly, one of Sapnap’s hands traveled down to the hand still buried in George’s crotch, wrapping around his wrist before tugging gently. His eyes flew open, and he tensed up almost instantaneously. “Sapnap—”

“Shhh, it’s okay, Georgie. Just trust me.”

George hesitantly allowed Sapnap to remove his hand from between his thighs, grunting at the loss of pressure. However, the emptiness didn’t last for long as he was flipped around to face the other male, a knee immediately slotting itself into the available space as his arms caged him on either side.

George wasted no time in rhythmically grinding down against Sapnap’s leg, mouth dropping open and eyebrows furrowing as the friction started to affect him in ways that went beyond simply preventing him from wetting himself.

He gripped the edge of the counter so hard his knuckles turned white, soft breaths leaving him as his gaze finally wandered up to meet the raven’s.

Sapnap was looking down at him with what could only be described as unabashed lust, eyes roving over George’s form, drinking it all in. His mouth was open just slightly, his tongue poking out to wet his lips absentmindedly. He finally made eye contact with George, who keened as the intimate contact really started to get to him.

“Sapnap, _please_ ,” George gasped out. He didn’t really know what he was asking for, but Sapnap seemed to understand nonetheless, stepping back slightly.

He was being cradled against Sap’s chest in an instant, his own hands groping at his crotch once more to try and restore the pressure as he was carried back out to the living room.

Dream appeared by his side a moment later, sharing a knowing glance with Sapnap, and he was transferred into the taller’s arms before the trio made their way upstairs.

Dream was cooing gently to him as they went down the hall, tone light. “Just a couple more minutes, Georgie. You’ve done such a good job for us.”

A few moments later, he felt the soft comforter of their shared bed under his body— then the mattress was dipping down on either side of him as his lovers crawled onto the bed.

“You look so _pretty_ like this, George,” he heard Dream say above him with a hum, and George lifted his gaze, observing the true admiration on his face in the dim light.

“So needy, holding back just for us.” His hand came up to cup George’s cheek, running over the soft skin there. “Perfect.”

The praise went straight to George’s groin, and he whined, rocking against his own hands as he felt another longer spurt of urine escape him. The dual sensations of desperation and pleasure were making his head spin; tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

“P-Please, I...I can’t hold it anymore. Need to go so _badly_.”

A featherlight touch was caressing his thighs suddenly, and George realized that both Dream and Sapnap had a hand on him from where they knelt on either side of his body, rubbing along the tense muscles.

“It’s okay, Georgie. You can let go now,” Sapnap said softly, yet his eyes were lit with a smoldering intensity.

George’s eyes widened, worry settling within his gut as he looked between the two. “R-Right here? But the bed—” 

“Don’t worry about the bed. We’ve got you,” Dream reassured him. “Now go ahead and let go, baby boy. Let go for us.”

That was all it took. With a final full body shiver, all of George’s muscles simultaneously relaxed, a warm wetness beginning to spread between his legs. He quickly moved his hands away from his crotch, instead choosing to place them over Dream and Sap’s, which still rested on his thighs.

The feeling was _euphoric_ , all the pent-up urine inside of him rushing out at full speed and soaking both his jeans and the bed beneath him. He couldn’t help the throaty moan that left him, head tipping back as his eyes slipped shut. _God_ , how did this feel so good?

George wasn’t even sure how much time passed before his stream slowed and finally stopped, a shaky sigh of relief escaping him as he basked in the afterglow for a moment. Lazily, he blinked his eyes open again.

He was not expecting the sight before him.

Both Dream and Sapnap were shamelessly looking him over, eyes glazed over with desire, completely unmoving like he was the hottest thing they’d ever seen. It didn’t even look like they were breathing.

George’s eyes trailed downward, and he gasped quietly upon seeing their very prominent erections. He realized, with a start, that he was just as hard.

Had he liked pissing himself that much? Or was it just the energy of the entire situation that had him so turned on?

“George,” Dream started, the first to break the silence. He took in a breath. “You looked…”

“Amazing,” Sapnap finished. He ran a hand up the inside of George’s thigh, feeling the wetness there. “You were holding back so much.”

George didn’t know what else to do, so he only whined out pitifully in response.

“I think our Georgie has earned a reward for all his hard work,” Dream hummed. “Would you like that?”

“Please,” he breathed, dizzy with the blur of emotions and sensations he was experiencing.

The two men before him wasted no time.

Dream was behind him in an instant, maneuvering him into his lap as he slid back to rest against the headboard. Sapnap was on his knees in between his legs, sliding his piss-soaked jeans and boxers from him and discarding them on the floor somewhere.

George groaned as he was exposed to the air, his member standing at full attention as he leaned heavily against Dream’s chest, head coming to rest on his shoulder.

The blond’s hands slid around George and along his inner thighs, rubbing in slow circles over the tender flesh and drawing a whine out of him.

“Dream…don’t start teasing _now_ …”

A chuckle rumbled in Dream’s chest. “Sorry, Georgie, I just can’t resist hearing those little noises you make. You’re so _perfect_.”

Meanwhile, Sapnap was shifting closer, tilting George’s chin up with his hand. “Yeah. You’re our perfect little Georgie. Now let us take care of you, okay?”

George felt his face warm as Sapnap leaned in for a kiss, pressing their lips together lovingly. His gaze softened and his eyes fluttered shut, content with the chaste kiss as his arms came up to wrap around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

George gasped into the kiss as Dream’s hand suddenly wrapped around his dick, long fingers carefully stroking up the sensitive skin.

He couldn’t help but buck into the touch, grip on Sapnap’s shoulders tightening as he moaned into his mouth.

The other deepened the kiss in response, licking into George’s mouth enthusiastically and swallowing his sounds of pleasure.

A sharp nip on George’s neck had him yelping out in surprise, accidentally pulling back from Sapnap while a single line of saliva still connected their lips.

Dream’s mouth was working over the junction between his neck and shoulder, leaving small hickies and love bites as his hand still worked languidly at George’s cock.

George moaned unevenly, still holding Sapnap close as he buried his face in the raven’s chest. “Dre-aam, please go _faster_ …not _enough_ …”

On any other occasion, Dream probably would have coaxed a few more pleas and begs out of George before he gave in to his demands for pleasure.

However tonight, Dream’s grip tightened just slightly, and he began to pump George more vigorously.

George was quickly coming undone, panting out harshly and growing restless in Dream’s lap. He grinded down against him, being rewarded with a low groan, then thrust up sharply into his hand, repeating the process over and over as he established a rhythm.

George suddenly removed his face from Sapnap’s chest, lewd noises still spilling freely from his throat, and fixed him with a lidded stare just as Dream swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing precum along the skin.

His mouth dropped open around a particularly loud moan, eyebrows pinching inward, and he could swear he saw hearts in the raven’s eyes.

“S-Sapnap, wanna— wanna touch you,” George whined, hand coming down to press against the other’s still-clothed erection. 

Sapnap gasped, letting his hands grasp George’s hips. “Georgie, you don’t need—”

“ _Please_ ,” the word dripped from his mouth like sweet honey, and Sapnap just knew that he couldn’t say no.

Sapnap breathed out a curse as he slid the waistband of his sweats down enough to reveal the head of his cock, bright red and aching. George revelled in the sight, wasting no time in grabbing a hold of him and beginning to shakily rub up and down his length.

Sapnap moaned out, tilting his head back and rocking into George’s grip as the brunet’s noises pitched up an octave.

“Are you close, Georgie?” Dream’s smooth voice cut in over the dual sounds of George and Sapnap’s moans, right next to his ear.

“Yes, yes, _fuck_ , so _close_.”

He could feel Dream shift slightly behind him, followed by a soft hum.

“Since you so kindly offered to help Sapnap out…,”

George’s eyes widened as he could feel Dream's pace suddenly slow, only working in featherlight strokes over his length. 

“...I think you two should cum together, no?”

George cried out in frustration at the lack of stimulation, wiggling his hips in an attempt to gain friction again.

“Dream, fuck, _please_. Keep _going_ ,” George panted out, feeling his once impending orgasm slipping away.

But Dream was firm, letting go of his dick entirely and placing his hands on his hips to hold him still.

“Go on, Georgie. He’s _aching_ for release just as much as you are. Aren’t you, Pandas?”

Sapnap moaned out, sagging slightly and nodding as he looked at Dream over the other’s shoulder. “Mmh, y-yeah.”

George whined desperately, the hand on Sapnap’s dick that had since stilled now beginning to move again in frantic, uneven pumps.

Sapnap gasped, hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets beneath him as he tilted his head back at the overwhelming pleasure. “Fuck— _George._ ”

George only whimpered in response, Dream’s unmoving hand having wrapped delicately around his dick once more.

“Please, please, Sapnap, I need to _cum_ ,” he begged, trying to make the other reach his peak faster. He rubbed him in the way he knew drove him crazy, giving special attention to the head, and it didn’t take long before the raven’s low moans were reaching a fever pitch.

“My two good boys, already so worked up,” Dream murmured, and both Sapnap and George groaned at that, George more out of desperation than anything.

Sapnap was thrusting up into George’s grasp, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Close, so close,” he gasped, cutting himself off with a high-pitched whine.

It was then that Dream’s hand started to pump up and down George’s length again, eliciting a sharp cry from the brunet.

“Fuck, fuck, _Dream_ — gonna cum—!”

With a final wild cry of his name, George was spilling into Dream’s hand, freezing up as the other stroked him through his orgasm while whispering soft praises against the shell of his ear.

The combination of George’s sounds of pleasure and the expression of pure ecstasy on his features, accompanied by the frantic pace on his dick, drove Sapnap off the edge, a choked-out moan bubbling up from his throat as he came hard mere seconds after the other.

After a moment, George whimpered from the overstimulation and weakly pushed Dream’s hand off his spent cock, simultaneously letting go of Sapnap.

A beat of silence passed, only filled with the sound of the two men’s labored breathing, before George finally broke the silence.

“That was...a lot of fun, actually,” he glanced over his shoulder at Dream, then looked back at Sapnap. “I didn’t mind the holding part nearly as much as I thought I would.”

“So does that mean…?” Sapnap started.

“Yes, it means that I’d be willing to do it again sometime.” George rolled his eyes playfully, smiling as the raven grinned back at him.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself Georgie.” Dream kissed the back of his neck, and George hummed in response. “You did so well. And you looked really good while doing it.”

“ _Really_ good,” Sapnap emphasized.

George closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the praise. He opened them again, however, when he remembered something.

“Don’t think we’ve forgotten about you, Dream,” he grinned, grinding down into Dream’s lap.

Dream gasped, putting his hands on George’s hips to still him as he huffed out a laugh. “Why don’t we deal with that in a nice shower. You’re still covered in piss, you know.”

“Thanks to a certain somebody— _two_ certain somebodies, actually,” George replied, and they all snickered.

“I guess we have a new pissbaby in the house, huh?” Sapnap asked with a smirk.

Dream wheezed while George only groaned.

“Shut _up_ , Sapnap!”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a lot of fun to write, I seriously can't help myself when it comes to omorashi. Comments and kudos are appreciated, and thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
